particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Shiratoku
Shiratoku was a colony of Sekowo. In 2875 all of Sekowo's colonies were sold to Luthori and Zardugal, and Shiratoku was soon brought under the colonial rule of Greater Hulstria. In 3389, three years after the creation of the Imperial Crownlands of Hulstria and Gao-Soto, Sekowo and Hulstria and Gao-Soto signed the Treaty of Miyako, restoring all former Sekowan colonies under Crownlander rule to Sekowan sovereignty. Sekowo remained the colonial ruler of Shiratoku until the Indralan-Sekowan War which brought the Sekowan colonial empire to an end for the second time with the occupation of all Sekowan colonies by Indrala. A few year later all colonial holders, including Indrala, officially proclaimed the independence of all of their colonies and protectorates. Shiratoku was united with Lýore to form the independent nation of Liore. History Natural The natural History of Shriatoku reaches back several million years. The Eastern half of what is modern Shiratoku was, for roughly one hundred-thousand years covered by a shallow expansion of the Verranderlijke Ocean while the Westerm half was covered mostly in sub-tropic coastal life. Around 11,000 BCE the sea began an estimated three-hundred year recession ending in the current coastline. The area, now open for land-based life was quickly taken over by the many plant and animal species that lived near-by. While the newly exposed land was a boon for life in general iit had the affect of slowly pushing back a great deal of the life that was depdendant on the coast that lived further inland, eventually resulting in the great rainforests taking over in place of the coastal species. Human While some artifacts and a few small ruins have been found in Shiratoku, there are no permanent extent native peoples living in the area. What has been deciphered f the artifacts and inscriptions on the ruins suggest that several thousand years ago Shiratoku had a permanent and thriving civilization, however few details of the civilization are currently known. Amng the few things about the civilization known is that they appeared to use (only eight characters have been found) a writing system that appears to be one of the proto-calligraphic systems that eventually formed several of the modern writing systems used by native Dovanian civilizations. Geography & Environment Shiratoku is equally split between two geologic areas, the Mountainous western half and the relatively flat Eastern half, however they both share a single interconnected environment. Geography The Western half of Shiratoku is comprised of gradually sloping steppes surrounding the Shima mountain range all of which comprises the South-Central portion of the Caltropic Highlands. The Eastern half is comprised primarily of large flatlands that were once part of the Svera sea at the southern mouth of the Histap valley. The Great Kimigawa river cuts through the entirety of the Eastern half in a North-South direction. Environment Shiratoku is almost completely covered by dense rainforests and jungles that have been estimated to have been continuously growing for the last eight-thousand years. Shiratoku, while having a single overall environment is split into three eco-regions do to the abundance of diversity of life throughout. Eco-Regions Jungle Steppe The region comprising Western Shiratoku, several species of plants have adapted to thrive in the higher altitudes of the gradually sloping steppes. The region is home to many animals, though is noticably devoid of many of the insects that are abundant elsewhere in Shiratoku. Kimigawa River The Kimigawa reiver region comprising the entirety of the Shiratokan part of the river and the land upt to three miles surrounding its banks is home to a vast assortment of aquatic and amphibious life. The region is home to two rare species, the Shiratokan Jungle Elephant and the Dovanian River Dolphin. Eastern Rainforest The Eastern half of the country is home to the densest parts of the Jungles in Shiratoku of which much is still unexplored. The area is known to several Great Apes as well as three large Bonobo habitats. Government & Politics Shiratoku throughout it's history has been dominatd by Left-Socialist and Independant political thought and subsequently the Democratic Socialists Party as well as many Independant politicians. Government Shiratoku has a unique system of government, like all other states of the Commonwealth it has a democratically elected legislature and executive, however it also has a figurehead Monarchy that wields indirect infleunce as Sekowan law prevents Monarchies from holding any direct power. Executive The executive is comprised of the Chancellor and Governor, both of which hold an equal amount of executive power and authority. The Governor is elected directly by the people while the Chancelor is nominated by the Governor and voted on by the populace of the state. Legislature The state legislature of Shiratoku is comprised of two-hundred representatives elected directly by the people through an open-list proportional representation system with a seat threshold of one percent. The legislature has long been dominated by the DSP, with the party having been the largest in every election, however Indepdendents and the Shiratoku Action Party (SAP) also make up large minorities and tend to be influential. Judiciary The Judiciary of Shiratoku is comprised of the Supreme Court of Shiratoku, appeals courts and regional courts. The Supreme Court of Shiratoku is unique in being the only State Court to have never struck a law down as being unconstitutional. Politics Shiratoku has the largest amount of regional parties with seats then any of the other states. Current Political Parties Monarchy The Monarchy of Shiratoku was established shortly after the failed attempt to reate a national Monarchy as Shiratokans consistentluy showed the most support for it. The Monarchy of Shiratoku is a matrilineal system with a single Imperial family, the Ishida's. The current Monarch of Shiratoku is Her Celestial Majesty, Tennō Kyumi Ishida. Category: Shiratoku Category: Sekowo Category: States of the Federal Commonwealth of Sekowo